


London Love

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after CSI:M season 5 and CSI:NY season 3. What happens to Mac when he and Peyton go to London and how exactly does Horatio fit in to the whole picture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while I was on holiday in London. :-)

Horatio made his way into the crowded pub and sighed. He still wasn’t sure what possessed him to come to London for the forensics convention when there were so many problems at home in Miami. Maybe that was the reason he’d left. There was just so much going on in his beloved city that he needed a chance to get away and take the time to refocus on what needed to be done. He knew that Calleigh was more than capable at handling the shift and anything that came up but deep down he still felt like he should be with his people, his family, helping them out.

He took his ale and looked around for a table and that’s when his eyes fell on a familiar face. Horatio’s brow wrinkled a little as he made his way through the crowd to the sad man in the corner. “Detective Taylor,” he said softly. “May I join you?”

“Lieutenant Caine,” Mac said obviously surprised to see a friend. “Please; what are you doing in London?”

“Forensics convention,” Horatio replied as he sat down. “And a slight vacation as well. Things have been crazy down in Miami lately.”

“I know what you mean,” Mac said wryly. “My lab just blew up. We had the mafia come in and try to take back their drugs and there was a shoot-out that ended with me having to set off an explosion. If it hadn’t been for my cell phone ringing when it did everything would have ended differently and my lab wouldn’t have a hole in it.”

“I sense some anger in you, Mac,” Horatio said. “Do you want to go get some dinner and talk?”

Mac grinned and drained the beer in front of him. “I’d like that,” he said. “Do you have a place in mind?”

“We could eat here but I feel like Italian,” Horatio commented. “How does that sound to you?”

“Wonderful.”  
********************

The detectives had remained friends after the cases that brought them together but had fallen out of touch as their lives took some strange twists and turns and now Horatio was glad of a chance to catch up with Mac. He’d always felt that there could be more between them if Mac wasn’t completely straight. It pained Horatio to have these feelings for his friend, especially when he saw the pain hiding in Mac’s wonderful eyes, but Horatio was the type of man who just couldn’t stand to see anyone he cared about in pain. He wanted to help Mac however he could.

They found an out of the way Italian restaurant and settled in to a corner table. Mac ordered a small pizza with ham and peppers while Horatio chose the house spaghetti and they decided to split a bottle of wine.

Horatio told Mac about Marisol and all the other things that had been happening in Miami, hoping to get his friend to open up by sharing his own life. Mac was more concerned about Eric than anything but Horatio could see in Mac’s eyes that he was pained for his friend.

“I came over here with my girlfriend,” Mac said softly. He sipped his wine and just stared at the table. “She’s from England and organized this trip for us. I feel bad for leaving like I did because Danny was hurt and in the hospital but I had a feeling that if I didn’t leave with Peyton when I did she was going to leave me forever and I just couldn’t face the pain of her walking out of my life.”

“Mac,” Horatio said. “What did she do to hurt you?”

“I found out that she’s the reason my cell phone rang and almost got me killed in the lab,” Mac said. “And then she called me this morning. She’s gone, Horatio. She said that I was too emotionally distant and she wanted someone who could show that he loved her. I warned her when we started dating that I might not be able to show her the emotions she wanted but she had to know that I love her. I guess it wasn’t enough. So I just went to the nearest pub and ordered a drink. I’m going to fly home tomorrow and get back to work.”

“Where is she?” Horatio asked.

“I don’t know,” Mac replied. “She’s just gone. But I think it’s great that you’re here and we have a chance to catch up with each other.”

“We’ve been bad about keeping in touch,” Horatio agreed. He paused as the food was set down in front of him. “And it sounds like we both could have used a friend to talk with this past year.”

Mac smiled. “Let me tell you about being on trial for murder,” he said as he picked up a piece of pizza.  
********************

“Mac, I know you said you wanted to fly home tomorrow but I have a few days left for sight-seeing and wondered if I could convince you to join me,” Horatio said as they made their way back towards Mac’s hotel.

“It’s tempting,” Mac said. “Can I sleep on it?”

“Of course,” Horatio smiled. “Why don’t we meet for breakfast tomorrow morning and talk about it.”

“Thanks Horatio,” Mac said. “Do you want to meet here around nine and we can miss the rush?”

Horatio nodded and slipped on his sunglasses. “Until tomorrow, Mac,” he said softly and faded into the crowd.

Mac made his way to his room and sank onto the bed with a soft sigh. He was amazed that just when he needed a friend Horatio Caine showed up like a guardian angel and helped him pass a great evening. Mac didn’t have to think about his answer, he was going to stay in London and go out with his friend and enjoy himself. He needed to forget the renewed pain in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream sequence?

The bed was made up with hotel white sheets and all the pillows were missing. Mac looked around the room. He was puzzled until warm arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a firm, warm chest. Lips nuzzled at his neck and teeth nipped at the skin behind his ear. Mac tilted his head to allow access and his eyes closed with a soft moan. He ran his hands back and up into his partner’s hair.

He was turned and the first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes were warm, twinkling blue eyes gazing back at him with love and devotion. Mac ran his hands back into the soft red hair and pulled Horatio in until he could take his mouth in a soft kiss. It was strange to feel the firm angles of another man against him, a hot hardness pressing against his own erection but Mac deepened the kiss and Horatio moaned deep in his throat and thrust against his lover.

“How did we get here?” Mac whispered against Horatio’s neck. “What are we doing?”

“Loving,” Horatio replied as he kissed the tip of Mac’s nose with a grin. He slipped his hands under Mac’s shirt and slipped it over Mac’s head. “I’ve wanted this for so long, Mac.” He walked them backwards and helped Mac lie back on the bed. “Just relax and let me take you flying, Mac. Trust me.”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” Mac said.

Horatio sat back and ran his hands along Mac’s bare chest, fingers lingering and caressing the scar just over Mac’s left nipple. Mac could feel the calluses on Horatio’s fingers and found the sensation more arousing than he thought it could or should have been.

“How did you know I’d want this?” Mac asked. His back arched up and he gasped at the sharp sensation that ran through his body from his nipples.

“Your eyes,” Horatio said softly. “They looked at me longing to feel something other than pain and I thought it was worth the risk. Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t stop,” Mac moaned. He covered Horatio’s hands with his own, bringing them up to his mouth for a soft kiss. “I’m nervous but I like what you’re doing and how you’re making me feel. Just be gentle with me.”

“Always,” Horatio said. He smiled at Mac and leaned down to kiss down his new lover’s neck and down his chest. As he approached the firm muscle his lips open and he applied his tongue and teeth and moved with his lover as Mac’s back arched up against him. “We are moving slow,” Horatio murmured. “And if anything pushes you out of your comfort zone please tell me because I don’t want to hurt you in any way.”

Mac ran his hands down and tilted Horatio’s head up to make eye contact with his lover. “I don’t think you could hurt me, Horatio,” he said softly. He ran his fingers through the soft red hair. “I may have no clue what’s going on but I’ve never felt anything so right in my life. Teach me what I need to know.”

Horatio kissed Mac’s chest and moved towards his waist. He looked up towards Mac’s wonderful eyes as he slowly undid the fly of Mac’s jeans and pushed them down; Mac’s hips lifting to help get the constraining cloth out of the way. After his briefs followed Mac watched Horatio closely as he wasn’t sure exactly what his lover was going to do next.

Hot wet suction was his answer as Horatio slowly took his erection into his mouth. Mac’s head fell back and his eyes closed. It had been so long since he’d felt the sensations of a blow job. Peyton refused to even consider it, claiming that it was unhygienic and dangerous. Horatio, however, was skillful and knew exactly what he was doing. As he licked and sucked Mac could feel himself growing closer and closer to orgasm and wanted to warn Horatio but couldn’t make the words form or remember how his mouth worked.

With a wordless cry Mac came and Horatio stayed where he was, swallowing Mac’s semen. When Mac managed to pry his eyes open he saw that Horatio’s were closed in apparent bliss and he lifted a shaky hand to touch Horatio’s face. Blue eyes opened and made contact with his as the other man pulled back and licked his lips. “You taste wonderful, Mac,” he said softly.

“Thank you,” Mac panted. He pulled Horatio up for another deep kiss, his tongue searching out his own taste in Horatio’s mouth. “I haven’t felt like that in years.”

Horatio smirked. “What’s your recovery time, Mac?” he asked.

“No where near as good as it used to be,” Mac said. “But by the time I have your body mapped out I should be okay; why?”

“Because I’d love to feel you inside me,” Horatio said kissing Mac again. “And it would give you a good idea of what I can do for you if you want me to later. I know that sexual intercourse is a big step and not all men are comfortable trying it their first time in bed.”

“I know what it entails,” Mac said. He started to unbutton Horatio’s black dress shirt and pushed it off his lover’s shoulders. “But I am nervous about it.”

“That’s why I’m offering to let you take me,” Horatio said as he settled back against the pillows. “I’ve done this before and know what’s going on. But it’s your choice, Mac.”

“Let me think about it,” Mac said. He leaned in and started feathering kisses over Horatio’s face. “Do you have freckles everywhere?”

“You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?” Horatio grinned.

“Is that a challenge, Horatio?” Mac asked. He licked around Horatio’s left ear and down his neck, cherishing the deep moan that came from his lover’s throat. Mac decided it was time to up the stakes a little and latched onto Horatio’s right nipple. He sucked on it as hard as he dared as he pinched and rolled the other trying to drive his new lover crazy. Mac quickly realized that the same things that worked on a woman worked on Horatio and he wasn’t as lost as he’d thought he was but he doubted he had enough nerve to try and blow Horatio; at least not yet. At the thought that this wasn’t going to be their only time together a jolt of lust went through his body and right into his cock. He thought it would take longer for him to get hard again but as he realized that he had a chance to have Horatio Caine in his bed on a regular basis his body reacted. “Show me what to do,” Mac said softly.

“Are you sure, Mac?” Horatio asked.

“I want you now and I want you forever if you’ll have me,” Mac replied. 

“I do,” Horatio said. “Find my slacks and there’s lube and condoms in the left pocket.”

Mac grinned. “Pretty confident, aren’t you?” he asked.

“I’ve wanted you for a long time, Mac,” Horatio said. “Okay, you need to slick two fingers and use them to both stretch me and spread the lube so this goes smoothly.” He shifted around until he was kneeling on the bed to help Mac figure out what went where. “Press the fingers into me slowly but firmly. Don’t worry about hurting me but be careful not to move too suddenly.”

“What if I want to tease you?” Mac asked.

“We’ll get there,” Horatio replied, his voice breaking off into another moan as fingers stretched him open filling him. His head dropped and he pushed back towards Mac seeking more contact with his lover. “Feels so good, Mac.”

“You’re tight,” Mac said softly. He pulled his hand out, added more lube and pushed three fingers forward. “You’re so tight, how am I supposed to fit in here?”

“You will,” Horatio said. “Now slick the lube over your erection and push into my body with a firm pressure, more than you used with your fingers but go slow. Let me open and adjust to you.”

Mac blinked a few times before reaching for the bottle of lube and slicked it over his now aching cock. If he was that turned on he could only imagine what Horatio had to be feeling. With a deep breath Mac lined up and pushed, his cock vanishing into Horatio’s ass. He moaned; he’d never felt anything like the tight heat around his erection and knew at that moment he was addicted. He was addicted to the feel of Horatio’s body and never wanted to lose it.

“You’re fine, Mac,” Horatio said. “Keep going; I want to feel you so badly.”

“I don’t know how long I’m going to last,” Mac moaned. “This feels so good, you feel so good around me, Horatio.” He started to thrust, hands holding Horatio’s hips for both balance and leverage. As the thrusts grew more powerful Horatio started moving back against Mac, crying out softly whenever his lover’s cock stroked over his prostate.

“Touch me, Mac,” Horatio moaned. “Please touch me, I’m so close; I’m so close Mac, please.”

It took Mac a moment to figure out the logistics of the move but he was able to wrap his right hand around Horatio’s leaking erection and stroke as he kept thrusting into his lover’s body. The added stimulation was all Horatio needed and he climaxed with a cry, his body tightening around Mac’s cock, milking him and drawing him into his own climax. The lovers collapsed on the bed, panting. Mac pulled out slowly and took care of the condom. When he turned back to the bed he found Horatio lying there, arms open for him and he crawled in to cuddle with his lover.

“I meant it, you know,” Mac said softly.

“What’s that?”

“That I want to be with you as long as you’ll have me,” Mac said. “Horatio, I was missing a part of myself that I found when you brought me here. I’ve never felt so complete before and I don’t want to lose that.”

“It’ll be hard, Mac,” Horatio said. “But I want you too. I’ve wanted this for so long. I’m willing to work to stay together even if we have to be in separate cities for a while.”

Mac kissed Horatio’s shoulder gently. “I’m going to fall asleep on you here in a minute but stay with me?” he asked. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

“Forever, Mac,” Horatio said. He waited until his lover was asleep before adding a comment. “And if I ever find Peyton I’ll kill her for hurting you so badly.”


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio’s blue eyes opened and he groaned. Seeing Mac had reawaked one of his most prominent and hottest dreams. He would love to be able to take Mac to bed and make love with him even if it was only for a single night. He groaned again when he realized he was hard and aching; normally he came during the dream. There was nothing to be done about it; Horatio got up and made his way into the bathroom and the small hotel shower. After he adjusted the temperature he stepped in and wrapped his hand around his now throbbing erection. There was shampoo on the counter and he opened it, pouring the slick gel over his left hand, reaching around and pressing two fingers into his ass. He moaned softly picturing Mac Taylor behind him thrusting into his body and stroking him roughly. Horatio’s eyes fluttered closed as the pleasure built in his body, sparks flying and electrifying him. His strokes faltered as he came, his body clenching down and drawing his fingers into his body. “Oh god, Mac,” Horatio moaned as he slid down into the bathtub. That was when he knew he had it bad and he had to start sounding out his friend and see if there was any chance of them getting together. Horatio would do whatever it took to show Mac that he deserved to be loved and cherished.  
********************

Mac stood in front of his hotel and watched as people walked past. He was amused that, while as busy as his own city, the people we so much more polite than in New York. It was fun to just stand and watch what was going on among the numerous and various residents of London and wondered what Horatio had planned for them that day.

“Good morning, Mac,” a soft voice said behind him.

He turned and found Horatio standing close to him but what was even more surprising was the fact that Horatio Caine was wearing a pair of black jeans and t-shirt with a light blue denim work shirt like a jacket. His hair was wind-messed and his familiar sunglasses were firmly in place. “Hey Horatio,” he grinned. “So I guess I’m in your hands for the next few days. What do you have planned?”

“Breakfast,” Horatio said. “And then I wanted to go see the Sherlock Holmes museum in Baker Street.”

“Are you a closet Sherlock Holmes fan?” Mac asked.

“Actually it’s a place Speed told me about,” Horatio replied. “I promised him if I ever made it to London I’d get there. And its close to the London Zoo so I was thinking we could go there as well. Do you have good walking shoes on?”

“I do indeed,” Mac said. “Why don’t we get a couple of pasties and start our day?”

“Sounds good,” Horatio smiled. “Lead the way, Mac.”  
********************

One thing Horatio hadn’t mentioned to Mac was the fact that he’d brought along a digital camera and wanted to take pictures of them in the Sherlock Holmes museum. Mac wasn’t sure how happy he was going to look but the guides were more than willing to play photographer for them and, by the time the pair left, Mac knew he had a smile on his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun in a single hour.

“Where are we going now, Horatio?” he asked looking around.

“The lady in the museum said it’s a twenty minute walk through the park or we could take the bus around to the zoo,” Horatio replied as he slipped on his sunglasses. “Your choice, Mac.”

“The sun is shining, lets walk,” Mac said. “After all, how big can the park be?”

Horatio, who had studied the map of the area grinned. “Famous last words, Mac,” he said. “Famous last words.”  
********************

Regent’s Park was not only large it was easy to get lost in. Horatio and Mac spent the next hour wandering along the paths, admiring the flowers and even stopping to watch a football game. “Thank you,” Mac said as they finally walked into the zoo.

“For what, Mac?” Horatio asked.

“Just being here when I needed you,” Mac grinned. “I haven’t had this much fun in years.”

“I’m glad, Mac,” Horatio said. “Why don’t we have lunch before we explore the zoo?”

“I didn’t realize it was so late,” Mac said as he glanced at his watch. “Are we going to have time to see everything?”

“We might have to skip the Africa exhibit but we should be able to see everything here in the main area,” Horatio replied. “But we can pick and choose as we go.”

Mac studied the map for a few minutes. “I want to see the tigers,” he said. “The last time I was close to one it had been knocked out because it was mauling a corpse.”

“That sounds like an interesting case,” Horatio said. “And messy at the same time.”

“Well we didn’t know he was dead prior to entering the tiger cage until we were able to examine what was left of the body and the crime scene,” Mac said. “And I found out that Flack is allergic to cats; he kept sneezing on my crime scene. It was a hit and body dump.”

Two women walked past with their kids and glared at the men. Horatio and Mac made eye contact and only just kept from laughing as they made their way along to the restaurant. “Maybe we shouldn’t talk shop while we’re here,” Mac said with a wry grin. “It’s probably too shocking for most folks to handle.”

“That means I’ll have to wait to tell you about the alligators,” Horatio smirked. “Come on, lunch is my treat.”  
********************

Mac was tired when he got back to the hotel but it was a good tired. He’d had a chance to work his muscles and stretch in a way he hadn’t in a long time. And Horatio had a full day planned for them starting at nine the next morning. Mac flopped on his bed and grinned. Staying with Horatio had been a good choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My hotel really was off Kensington High Street and H's dinner was my favorite meal from the market. And the museums in here were awesome. *grin*  
> *** indicates a start/stop to a fantasy

Horatio threw caution to the wind and stopped in an adult store on his way back to the hotel. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to remain platonic around Mac during the day if he didn’t work out some of his frustrations at night and before they met. His purchases were wrapped up in a plain bag and he made his way back to the hotel as fast as he could, wanting to get the toy and lube out of sight as quickly as possible.

After stopping in at the Whole Foods Market on Kensington High Street and getting take away for supper Horatio walked along just enjoying the evening and cut through the tube station and Boots to get back to his hotel. He made a mental note to just explore the area one evening with Mac as the buildings were wonderful and the weather was nice.

He settled on BBC 1 news and settled on his bed to eat the rosemary chicken over rice with peppers that he’d chosen for the evening. The chicken was slow cooked and fell apart when he poked it and Horatio quickly figured out that he’d need a spoon to eat it rather than a fork unless he wanted to end up wearing his supper. As he ate he let his mind drift to Mac and various ways he could let his friend know he was interested in more than a friendship with him. He didn’t want to be too direct as he knew that Mac was still hurting from Peyton’s rejection no matter how hard he tried to hide it during the day but at the same time he didn’t want to be so subtle that Mac didn’t pick up on his feelings. With a small sigh he finally decided that he would just have to let the days play out and see what happened.

Horatio had the next few days planned out and hoped that Mac would enjoy what he’d chosen. He made a mental note to ask exactly how many more days Mac had in London so they’d be able to do as much as possible without wearing themselves out. That thought made Horatio moan softly as he thought of other ways he and Mac could wear each other out. His hand drifted to his groin and he started rubbing his cock through his jeans, pictures of Mac floating through his mind. With a soft moan Horatio put his “dishes” in the trash and unwrapped his new toys. He set the lube to one side and took out the vibrator. After stripping off his clothes Horatio settled into the middle of the bed and slicked some lube over his fingers and started to stretch himself for the toy. He took his time and was almost frantic when he finally pressed the vibrator into his body. Horatio paused to enjoy the stretch and full feeling before he turned it on and started a slow thrusting motion. He closed his eyes and put his mind to work.

***Mac positioned his lover on the bed and thrust home in one smooth stroke, Horatio’s prepared body opening to him and welcoming him. Horatio moaned and arched back against him trying for more contact. “I’ve got you, H,” Mac whispered as he nibbled on Horatio’s ear lobe. “Just relax and let me take you flying.”

He moved slowly so Horatio could feel the full length of his erection moving in and out of his body. Mac wrapped his arms around Horatio and used one hand to tease the red head’s nipples while the other braced on Horatio’s hip. He couldn’t recall the last time he felt so connected to another person, such a deep connection on every level. Moving of their own accord Mac’s hips started thrusting faster and firmer and Horatio cried out as his prostate was hit over and over. But it was Mac’s whispered word that sent Horatio over the edge. “I love you, Horatio.”***

Sagging onto the bed Horatio ran a hand over his eyes with a sigh. He didn’t know if his dreams and fantasies were ever going to come true.  
********************

Mac was waiting in front of his hotel again the next morning when Horatio joined him. “H, we might have a problem,” Mac said. “I called Stella and told her I was staying an extra week but the hotel doesn’t have a room for me.”

“I have two beds,” Horatio said. “You can stay with me.” He hoped that Mac wouldn’t see the heat in his eyes. “It’s not a problem, Mac. I was actually going to ask how much longer you were in the city for and this works out perfectly as our schedules now match.”

“Then we’ll have to move me in the morning,” Mac grinned. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you for a friend, Horatio Caine, but I’m glad to have you.”

Horatio grinned back and slipped on his sunglasses. “Thank you, Mac. So, I thought we might go to the Natural History Museum and also the Science Museum if there was time.”

“That sounds like a full day,” Mac said. “Will we have time for it all?”

“I think so,” Horatio said. “And it’s not too far from here so we can walk and enjoy the day.”

“Yeah, I thought it always rained here in London,” Mac said.

“So did I but I’m not going to complain about it,” Horatio said. “Shall we?”

“Lets.”  
********************

Horatio and Mac spent an enjoyable four hours wandering though the Natural History Museum looking at all the fossils, rocks, minerals, and animals. Both men agreed that they’d rather see the animals alive and in the zoo but they knew the importance of having stuffed animals to study in the museums. Mac enjoyed the dinosaur exhibit and Horatio took the opportunity to snap some pictures of his friends with both the fossils and animatronics. Horatio had fun in the earth display, the earthquake room and also seeing volcanoes and other natural disasters studied and explored.

“I’d think you had enough of those in Miami,” Mac commented when Horatio came out of the earthquake room.

“Mac?”

“Natural disasters, H,” Mac grinned. “I know you don’t have earthquakes.”

“I’m always amazed at how creative people get when the hurricanes hit,” Horatio said as they moved through the evolution display and back towards the exit. 

When they finally emerged back into the sun Horatio glanced at his watch. “I think we have time to walk through the Science Museum,” he said. “And then we could move you tonight and get an early start on the day tomorrow.”

“You’re the tour guide,” Mac said.  
********************

Mac was a little surprised as the size of Horatio’s hotel room, it was smaller than the one he’d had but knew that they wouldn’t be in the room much so it didn’t really matter. He put his things away as quickly as he could and blinked when he opened the closet to put his suitcase away. There was a toy half hidden in Horatio’s socks and he wondered if his friend was hiding something. Mac spent the rest of the evening trying to think of a tactful way to bring the topic up.


	5. Chapter 5

When Mac woke up the next morning he was puzzled for a moment about where he was and what exactly woke him up. But then it all came rushing back; he and Horatio were sharing rooms for the rest of their vacation. So that took care of the where but not the what. Then he heard a soft moan from the bathroom just barely audible over the spray of the shower. As Horatio’s bed was empty Mac deduced that his friend was up and in the shower already but that didn’t explain the moan. He focused his attention and listened harder.

“Mac.”

He blinked a few times. Never had Mac heard his name moaned in such a manner; not even when he was an active participant in the activities. Well, that explained the toy hidden in the socks and Mac had a vague feeling that he should be upset or disgusted by the thought that his friend was jerking off in the shower thinking about him. But he wasn’t. He grinned wickedly as he lay down again and shut his eyes. There was no reason to give the game away too soon but Horatio would have no idea what hit him.  
********************

“So this is Waterloo Station,” Mac said looking around. “It’s bigger than I thought it would be.”

“There’s a National Rail service out of here too,” Horatio replied. “We’ll have to come here for that one if we want to go to Stonehenge before we leave. Now the map said to turn left and go along York Street to Westminster Bridge and down the stairs to the aquarium.”

“Are we going to go on the London Eye too?” Mac asked.

“I thought so and there’s some other things in the area we can consider but I honestly wasn’t sure how long the aquarium would take so I didn’t want to plan out too much.”

Mac grinned. “There’s no reason to rush around,” he said. “And it’s another beautiful day for a walk.”

“Although I thought I saw some gray clouds on the horizon,” Horatio said. He slipped on his sunglasses. “Shall we?”

“I’ll follow you,” Mac said with a small laugh.  
********************

It turned out that Horatio had picked a good day for them to visit the aquarium as there was no one about. Mac smirked when he pressed in against Horatio’s back to read some of the information and once or twice let his fingers trail over Horatio’s hand.

“I think Eric would object to this,” Horatio commented as they watched the sand tiger sharks in a small tank. “It’s too small for them.”

“Eric likes sharks?” Mac asked.

“Eric likes anything that swims,” Horatio smiled. “And hates to see any animal in pain or suffering.”

“I’d like to meet him,” Mac said. “I think I’ll have to come down to Miami for a visit later in the year.”

Horatio smiled. “I’d like that and I’m sure my team would jump at a chance to meet you,” he said. “Let’s go to the petting area next.”

Mac choked and had to lean against the wall for a moment to get himself under control. Horatio just stood, hands on hips, head tilted as he tried to figure out exactly what he’d said that was so funny.

“I’m okay,” Mac finally managed. “I’m sorry, H; I’ll tell you about it later. Hey, have you noticed how there’s no exit marked?”

“I have and I actually wanted to look at something,” Horatio said. He slipped through an open fire door, Mac following, and frowned when he found all the doors to the outside chained. “I think I’m going to make a call.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing we’re alone here today,” Mac said. “We know how to respond to an emergency. Can you imagine if anything happened when a school tour was here?”

Horatio pulled out his cell phone. “I have a friend at New Scotland Yard who can probably help out,” he said. “Or at least Richard will know who to talk with to get this taken care of.”

Mac stood and watched his friend as Horatio spoke with the mysterious Richard about the locked fire doors they’d found. It was interesting but the question of what they were doing in a restricted area never came up and Horatio finally tucked his phone away with what could only be described as a wicked smirk.

“Richard says they’ll be here in the hour to check and was wondering if I could take some pictures just to cover all the angles,” he said. “Do you mind, Mac?”

“Not in the least if it’ll save a life,” Mac replied. He pulled out his own camera, his notebook and a pen. “We may as well do this the right way.”

“Always prepared,” Horatio said. They quickly made evidence tags from the notepaper and separated to take the required pictures. Then they slipped back into the main part of the aquarium completely unnoticed. “Now I really would like to go see the rays.”

“Is that the petting area?” Mac asked only just managing to control himself.

“Yep.”  
********************

After lunch at a Chinese buffet Horatio and Mac bought their tickets and got in line for the London Eye. Horatio nudged Mac and nodded towards the police cars down the lane and they both grinned. Neither of them felt bad because the employees had been fairly rude and it was just stupid to chain fire doors no matter what city you were in.

Their car was about half full and the pair made their way to the far side overlooking the Thames River and the House of Parliament. “Do you think we’ll be able to hear Big Ben strike while we’re here?” Mac asked.

“I don’t know,” Horatio replied. “I didn’t see any date for it being back. So do you feel like telling me what was so funny back there?”

“Not really,” Mac smiled. “At least not while there are so many people around. How about I buy us supper and I’ll tell you at the hotel room?”

“Okay,” Horatio said. He nudged Mac and pointed towards the horizon. “I think we’re going to get wet before we get home. Look at those clouds.”

“If it rains it rains,” Mac said. “I’d like to walk across and see Westminster Abby when we’re done here and then also Charring Cross Road. I heard that’s where the book stores are.”

“I have a feeling the last place either of us needs to end up is in the books store,” Horatio said. “Because we’ll never get out of there again.”

“Well, we will if we get hungry,” Mac grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Horatio took Mac to the Whole Foods Market and was thrilled to see that his favorite rosemary chicken with mushrooms was on the hot foods bar again that night. He quickly got that over some brown rice and a couple of different salads and a bag of Burt’s crisps.

“How did you find this place, H?” Mac asked while they were waiting in line to pay. He found a chicken curry and salad.

“I walked around the area after I checked in,” Horatio replied. “And was lucky enough to find this. It means I don’t have to eat in a restaurant night after night.”

“I wouldn’t mind exploring but what else did you want to try and do?”

“The British museum for sure and after that whatever else you want,” Horatio said. “It’s hardly fair for me to drag you all over the city when I’m sure there’s things you’d like to be doing as well.”

“I’m having fun, Horatio,” Mac assured his friend. “Now I do have a question, what about drinks?”

The red head grinned. “There’s a Boots chemist on the way back to the hotel with water and juice that I’ve been getting,” he said. “I believe if you find something that works then you should exploit it as much as you can, especially when you’re traveling.”

They walked over and got their drinks and made their way back to the hotel and into their room. Horatio told Mac to go ahead and eat at the small desk and then he stretched out on his bed, propped up by pillows and settled in to eat. Mac had to grin. “Do you always eat in bed, Horatio?”

“No but I have been since I came here,” he said. “The desk is too short for me. Do you want to watch the news or something else?”

“The news, I want to see if there’s anything on the aquarium,” Mac smirked. “And there is one place I would like to see while I’m here and you mentioned it today; Stonehenge.”

Horatio smiled. “I think we can do that,” he said, blue eyes twinkling. “Now another question, Mac; what made you laugh so hard at the aquarium today?”

“My mind was in the gutter and something you said struck me as extremely suggestive,” Mac admitted, color tinting his cheeks. “And H, I have a confession to make. I saw something in the closet when I was putting my suitcase in there.”

“Did you?”

Mac put his fork down and crawled over his bed to Horatio’s and set his friend’s food on the window sill where it would be safe. “I did and then I heard something this morning when I first woke up too. Is there something you’re not telling me, lieutenant?”

“Mac?”

“I heard you in the shower this morning, H,” Mac smirked. He leaned in closer. “I wanted to join you but didn’t want to give you a heart attack.”

“Mac, you’re on the rebound,” Horatio protested weakly.

“I am but the ball is in your court,” Mac said. He leaned the rest of the way in and pressed his lips against Horatio’s. The red head opened to him immediately, arms wrapping around and pulling Mac down against him; rolling so he was on top and took control of the kiss. Mac pulled Horatio’s t-shirt out of his waistband and ran his warm hands up Horatio’s bare back.

“How far, Mac?” Horatio asked as he teased Mac’s earlobe. “I don’t have any condoms with me.”

“I don’t either,” Mac replied. “I threw them out after Peyton called.” He turned his head for another kiss.

Horatio pulled back and looked into Mac’s eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this, Mac?” he asked. “I don’t want to lose your friendship because we do anything you’re not ready for.”

“Do I feel not ready?” Mac grinned.

“Seriously, Mac.”

“Seriously. Do you think we’ll both fit in the shower?”

“We can find out.” Horatio rolled off his friend, new lover, and stood. He grinned down at Mac as he pulled off his shirt and jeans, making his way into the small bathroom in just his green boxers.

Mac laughed and followed suit and put up the security chain before making his own way into the bathroom. Horatio looked up from adjusting the water, eyes hot, and took in Mac’s mostly naked form. “I have this set for warm so we don’t get complaints about using too much hot water when I think things will be hot enough,” he said.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Mac asked. He slipped off his own boxers and stepped into the small bathtub. Looking around he had to wonder if they would both be able to fit but when Horatio joined him there was just enough room for them if they stood close together. And Mac was planning on standing very close to Horatio. If he had his way they’d be plastered so closely together that the water wouldn’t even be able to get their chests wet. 

Horatio pulled Mac in against him and leaned down the small distance it took to seal their lips together in a soft kiss. Mac moaned and pushed in closer, Horatio bumping back against the wall and pulling until their bodies were sealed together, cock rubbing against each other. Neither man was sure who moved first but their hips thrust in a rhythm so smooth and familiar it was as if they’d been doing this for years instead of the first time. Horatio ran his hand up and cupped Mac’s head, fingers massaging the base of Mac’s skull and his neck and Mac felt his knees starting to go weak. He held onto Horatio like a desperate man and sped up. Horatio matched him, other arm snaking around Mac’s waist and taking as much of his weight as he could.

“H,” Mac gasped and came. He sagged down against his lover just as Horatio climaxed and the pair slid, uncomfortably, down into the bathtub. Horatio leaned in and kissed Mac again.

“If I thought we could get away with it I’d suggest we stay in all day tomorrow,” he grinned.

Mac blinked a few times. “Where are we going to get condoms?”

“I’d guess up the road at Boots,” Horatio replied. “Sleep with me tonight, Mac?”

“I’d love to,” Mac grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

The new couple spent their days walking around various parts of London and nights learning each other. Both Horatio and Mac were surprised how comfortable they felt with each other, how at home and settled once they worked a few things out. On their last day in England, Horatio planned a surprise for Mac; he had train tickets to Stonehenge and a day planned in Salisbury for them.

They enjoyed the train ride through the city and the country-side, talking quietly about things they had seen on their trip and the possibilities of their future. The bus was easy to find and they decided to ride up top as they hadn’t had a chance to ride one of the double-decker busses the whole time, preferring the tube to move around the city. They sat in the back, hands entwined as they watched the fields fly past and soon they could see the famous stone circle standing in the distance.

There wasn’t much of a line to get in and Horatio bought their tickets and they made their way through the tunnel that ran under the road and up onto the field. Mac reached over and took Horatio’s left hand in his right. “Thank you, Horatio,” he said softly.

“For what?”

“Appearing in the pub when I needed you the most,” Mac grinned. “And helping me have one of the best vacations I’ve ever had.”

Horatio flipped open the map, both men laughing when Mac had to help with his free hand. “Do you want to walk around and see what the various points marked out here are?”

“Why not? It looks like there’s a photo area around that way too,” Mac said. “Do you think we can get someone to take our picture?”

“I’m sure we can find an employee if we look hard enough,” Horatio grinned. They folded the map back up and set off at a leisurely pace. 

Their comfortable silence was broken by a sharp voice behind them and only Horatio’s hand tightening on his kept Mac from falling over in a rut in the path. Mac straightened and turned around slowly. “Hello, Peyton.”

“What are you still doing in the country?” Peyton asked. “I thought you were leaving.”

“Is that really any of your business?” Horatio asked in reply, his blue eyes hidden behind his ever-present sunglasses but Mac recognized the tone.

“Considering I booked his ticket I think so.”

“Schedules can change, Peyton,” Mac said as calmly as he could in spite of his churning stomach. The last thing he’d been expecting had been running into the woman who had called and dumped him over the phone.

“And apparently so can affections,” she said staring at their hands.

Horatio let go of Mac’s hand only long enough to take off his sunglasses and tuck them into a pocket and then laced his fingers through Mac’s again. “After a certain phone call I would say that this is a pointless effort to hurt Mac and that, that is something I won’t allow to happen. You made your choice, Doctor, have the courtesy to allow Mac to do the same.”

“How dare you talk to me like that?”

“I take care of my family,” Horatio replied softly. “And if that means taking care of problems facing them then I have no problem with that. Mac, are you ready to go?”

“I think so,” Mac said coldly. “This has been spoiled.”

“Do you want to go into town or head back to London and do something there?” Horatio asked so softly that Mac was probably the only one to hear him. “And do you want me to hurt her?”

Mac grinned. “I think I know how to do that,” he said. He turned in Horatio’s arms and pulled his lover’s head down for a soft kiss. Horatio wrapped his free arm around Mac’s waist and pulled him in close deepening the kiss, Mac opening to him like it was the most natural thing in the world. When they separated they were alone on the field.

“Are you going to be okay, Mac?” Horatio asked. He cupped Mac’s face gently and stared intently into his gray-tinted eyes.

“I will,” Mac replied. “I think you promised me lunch.”  
********************

Mac sat on his bed once they were back safely in the hotel room and watched as Horatio attempted to pace around the small room but the angle of the bed kept getting in his way. Finally Mac just pulled him down next to him.

“I tripped, Richard,” Horatio said with a smile at Mac. “The room is a little smaller than I’m used to. So anyway, could you look into a Dr. Peyton Driscoll for me, please? I’m just not comfortable with how conveniently she showed up when we were out of the city.”

“You owe me a favor,” Richard replied.

“I’ll buy you a ticket to Miami,” Horatio said. “When you’re complaining about the chill over here.”

“You’ve got a deal.”

“Thanks.” Horatio hung up and looked up at Mac. “Richard is going to see exactly what’s going on for me.”

Mac settled so he was leaning on Horatio’s firm chest and could look into his eyes. “So is there history between the two of you?” he asked.

“Not that kind,” Horatio grinned. “Richard has a friend who used to be an earl or something but gave it up and I swear they’re meant for each other but neither sees it.”

“Maybe we can invite them both and play matchmaker,” Mac said. “I know you’ve had other lovers, H.”

“Hey, if you’ll have me then I’m in this forever,” Horatio said softly. “And if I wasn’t worried about getting arrested I’d have taken you in the field at Stonehenge.”

“With Peyton standing right there?” Mac’s eyes went wide.

“She’d have known you were mine,” Horatio said softly. He ran his hand through Mac’s hair. “We’ll find a way to make this work, Mac. I swear to you that you’ll never be alone again.”

Mac leaned into the caress. “I believe you,” he said softly.


End file.
